1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus that processes substrates, a control method of the substrate processing apparatus, and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and an apparatus state shifting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as one of the manufacturing steps of a device such as DRAM and IC, a substrate processing step of processing a substrate has been executed, based on a recipe in which a processing condition and a processing procedure are defined. An operation of each part of the substrate processing apparatus that executes such a step, is controlled by a controller.
Maintenance (maintenance work) of the substrate processing apparatus is performed by maintenance engineer who steps into the substrate processing apparatus for replacing or repairing components or confirmation of an operation of each part and re-adjustment of each part. At this time, in order to shorten the time required for the maintenance work, the maintenance work is sometimes performed with power of the substrate processing apparatus turned-on.
However, since the maintenance work is performed with power of the substrate processing apparatus turned-on, there is a problem that a state shift condition is satisfied unexpectedly against thought of the maintenance engineer during maintenance, and an apparatus state is automatically set in a standby state possible to execute a specified recipe and the specified recipe has been executed.